


Somewhere Else

by bruisedbutlovely



Series: the cliffs of insanity and other stories [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Insanity, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely
Summary: What if Phil, Wilbur, George and Sapnap never snapped?What if it was Technoblade and Dream?What if....
Series: the cliffs of insanity and other stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984175
Comments: 127
Kudos: 338





	Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Somewhere else, Phil never goes insane.

Somewhere else, Phil never drags Wilbur down with him.

Somewhere else, George never goes insane.

Somewhere else, George never drags Sapnap down with him.

Somewhere else, Tommy is never taken from his bed.

Somewhere else, the five of them never kidnap Dream or Technoblade. 

But somewhere else, Dream walks away from Sapnap and George who are already chatting with their team in MCC 8 like they were old friends.

But somewhere else, Technoblade watches as Phil and Wilbur continue on the Championship like he was never even there.

But somewhere else, Dream starts to crack and Techno starts to drown.

But somewhere else, Dream and Techno break.

But somewhere else, the two of them don’t break before the Championship or after it or when the others did.

Here, they break after the festival.

Here, Dream watches Sapnap and George at the festival from the sky, aching to just whisk them away from Schlatt’s grasp.

Here, Techno watches Wilbur plant TNT, aching to protect the elder from the damage, and Techno watches Phil fight blazes, aching to kill the monsters himself. 

Here, Dream and Techno meet in the dead of night, whispering about the plan until it is perfect.

Here, Dream and Techno break. 

\---

Sapnap disappeared first.

He headed to his base after the festival, the energy slowly sapping from his body and he can barely keep his eyes open. Sapnap falls into his bed, already asleep, and he doesn’t wake when someone else snuck in after him. He doesn’t wake when they pour potions over him. He doesn’t wake when they carry him away. 

He was gone without a trace of evidence.

George disappeared second. 

Similar to Sapnap, he left the festival, tired and exhausted. However, when a potion was poured over him, he woke up. Reaching blindly for his sword, George found himself too slow and weak to even pick up the sword from where it rested next to his bed. They knocked him out before he could even look at them.

He was gone with only drops of potions left behind.

Wilbur disappeared third. 

Unlike the others, he saw his attacker in Pogtopia. Techno distracted him while Dream came up behind him, holding a cloth soaked with a potion over the taller’s mouth. Wilbur struggled and tried to scream out to Tommy who was asleep in a room over but the potion took effect too quickly. He fell unconscious with Techno’s name on his lips. 

He was gone and Tommy was left behind.

Phil disappeared last. 

He was supposed to be safe, locked away in his own little world and not really knowing of what was happening on the other server. He was working away at another little project, digging away in the shulker box when he heard the potion break. Immediately feeling weak, Phil turned around, thinking he would see a witch but he only saw Techno and Dream.

He was gone and no one knew.

\---

Here, Phil never breaks.

Here, Wilbur never breaks.

Here, George never breaks.

Here, Sapnap never breaks. 

Here, Dream and Technoblade break.


End file.
